


Allergy Season

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Allergies, Caring, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Noctis takes care of his S/O with allergiesBased on a request: Hi, this is my first time requesting for Final Fantasy!! Can I request a scenario for Noctis where his S/O has allergies, and they have to take medication daily because if they don’t then the mild symptoms come up (constant sneezing, stuffy nose, watery eyes, etc.) But one night she forgets to take it and the next day she’s sneezing like 4 times in a row, and her sneezes are tiny and cute and Noctis reacts to it. Sorry if it’s a lot you can ignore this if it’s too much. Thank you!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Allergy Season

"A-chew!"

Noctis turns around at the sound of your sneezing. This is the third time already and he began to wonder what was going on. Even though he was concerned for your health, he had to admit the sound you make after sneezing are pretty cute.

"Everything okay?"

You nodded as you sniffled, "I'm fine. I forgot to take my allergy pill this morning so now my allergies are flaring up."

"Do you want to go back to your place so you can take your medicine?"

"I''ll be all-WOAH!"

Noctis grabbed you as he warped his way back into his apartment building. You hated when he does that without warning. But you couldn't complain too much since it meant being wrapped under his arms. The two of you went in and reached for his apartment floor after passing through his security team. Once inside, Noctis motioned you to sit down on the sofa as he heads towards the kitchen.

You had hoped he wasn't going to try to cook anything for you. For last time he did, most of the food were either undercooked or still cold. You sighed a breath of relief when you realized he brought in medicine and a glass of water.

"Thank you," you noticed a familiar packing from the medicine, "Oh hey, that's the one I regularly take. How did you know that?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, "I saw it in your room the other day. So I bought a few in case we were hanging out and you forgot to take your medicine."

Your heart beamed with joy at this sweet gesture from him. Many would never guess how much of a prince charming he truly is whenever he is with you. Too many think of him as quiet and aloof, but you knew better than to be judging based on appearance. 

He can be passionate, a jokester, caring and hard working. He is many things to the people around him, but to you he is Noctis, your wonderful, charming boyfriend.

Your train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of the microwave beeping. Noctis went back to the kitchen and came back with food.

"These are leftovers from yesterday and it's enough for the two of us. So if you want we can just spend time together here than out there so your allergies don't get worse."

You grinned, "I'm starting to think you might have planned all of this."

He chuckled, "Not entirely, though your allergies was a great excuse."

You giggled and patted the seat next to you for him to sit down. He obliged to your request as he grabbed the remote and scrolled through movies. You leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you for doing all of this, really. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than I do now."

Noctis began to look away as his cheeks were becoming red, "Um yeah, no problem."

The two of you remained on the couch eating good food, watching a good movie, and enjoying each other's good company.

"A-Chew!"


End file.
